In storage systems, data (files) are hierarchically managed using relatively fast, higher-level storage such as a hard disk drive (HDD), and relatively slow, lower-level storage such as a tape drive. In storage systems, logic volume management (LVM) is also performed using logical volumes logically segmented into volume groups of more than one logical volume.
In copy services providing various types of storage subsystems, file systems and applications in addition to this type of storage management, techniques are used to store images of data at a certain instant (hereinafter referred to as “Time 0”). Examples of these techniques include snapshots and flash copies. The detailed mechanisms of this technique differ depending on the hardware and software being used but pointer information indicating locations where files (data) are being stored at Time 0 is generally saved, and this pointer information is used to manage the original files and images created at Time 0. In the following explanation, the term “snapshot” is used synonymously with “flash copy”.
Existing snapshots are valid only for files stored on the disk at Time 0, and a snapshot cannot be created when the target file is not present on the disk. In other words, snapshots are of a disk on a single level, and can be created and managed by creating and using pointer data when valid data is present on the disk. A snapshot cannot be created if data is not present on the disk.
However, when files are hierarchically managed using a disk and physical tape, valid data is sometimes present on the physical tape even when there is no valid data present on the disk. Also, data can be moved from disk to physical tape hierarchically. When files are hierarchically managed in these situations, it is difficult to create and manage snapshots by using the simple pointer information archived by the conventional snapshot functions.
WO 2009/019128A1, hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1, describes a file management method for hierarchical management of files using a disk and physical tape which includes snapshot files using i-nodes of each source file and i-nodes of each snapshot file for each source file. However, Patent Literature 1 does not describe a method for creating and managing snapshots when no valid data is present on the disk but valid data is present on physical tape.